


[Podfic] Her Lady's Favour

by Readbyanalise010, sophinisba, te_prometo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Content, Team Gluttony, Vaginal Fisting, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/te_prometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flammablehat's story read aloud: "Morgana wants to give her maid something special for her coming of age."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Her Lady's Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Lady's Favour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255730) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



> WE LOVE YOU CARLY.
> 
> analise010: Morgana and Arthur  
> sophinisba: Gwen, Morgause, and editing  
> teprometo: narrator and podfic cover

Cover by te_prometo.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Her%20Lady's%20Favour.mp3) | **Size:** 7.4 MB | **Duration:** 6 min 25 sec

  
---|---


End file.
